Heart of a Nobody
by Shinobi of the Onyx Sands
Summary: Larxene is sent to Twilight Town by Xemnas to scout the place out and hunt down Heartless. What she didn't expect to find was something that defies everything she's been told about Nobodies and what they can and cannot feel. Larxene x Fuu.Yuri.
1. Chapter 1: Larxene's Mission

'I'm not paying attention to this crap. I never do. All I know is that Xemnas better give me something worth my time or I'm going to go along with that idiot Marluxia's plan.' Larxene thought to herself as she sat on her chair at the Organization XIII meeting.

It was just another run of the mill meeting. Petty squabbling, underappreciated jobs and assignments no one wanted. It was Larxene's turn on the short end of the stick today though. Her assignment was to go visit a town called Twilight Town. Larxene swore as she left her chair and the meeting altogether. She had had enough of Xemnas' shit. She swore she would talk to Marluxia about his plan the instant she got back. She spoke to no one as she made a portal through the darkness to leave.

"You know. Xemnas is handing out the crappiest assignments to our best people. Don't lose yourself on this one Larxene." Axel said in a cocky tone from the wall he was leaning against.

Larxene stared at Axel and sharply said, "I don't recall asking you to wish me a farewell Axel. You can take that advice and shove it."

"Yeah well I just like handing out free advice Larxene. You really should be careful though." Axel said with a wave of his hand as he walked off.

Larxene stared at his back and muttered to herself, "When did you ever give a shit Axel? Never, that's when. I've stopped caring what happens to me. I've got nothing worth living for anyway."

She stepped through the portal she had made and walked out into the golden red light of Twilight Town. The town seemed so quiet, just like it was the lazy late afternoon it looked to be. Larxene turned to walk down the walkway she had appeared on and just get on with her mission when she noticed a lone girl sitting in the courtyard below. Larxene felt the wash of memories of her former self as she looked at the girl. The memories were just the ghost feelings of her other self having fallen in love with a girl but never having the courage to tell her. Larxene didn't realize it immediately but she had been watching the girl for over an hour without moving. The girl was just sitting there watching the sunset idly. The light of the sunset accented her silver hair and streaked it with gold light. Larxene could swear she had never seen anyone so pretty before. It took sheer force of will to look away from her. Larxene tried her hardest not to look back as she tried to forget the girl and focus on her mission.

The girl in the courtyard had gotten up and turned around to walk away just in time to see Larxene watching her and then walking away. The girl's name was Fuujin, more commonly called Fuu by her friends. She was wondering to herself who the stranger watching her had been. A flutter of something Fuu had never felt before went across her heart as she recalled how pretty the other girl had looked. Her blonde hair had almost looked like it was on fire and was sharply contrasted by the black cloak she had been wearing.

Fuu had gotten up because she had heard her friends Seifer and Rai calling for her. She stared at them as they rounded the corner. This was the one time in the day where Fuu just wanted to be left alone so she could watch the never ending sunset. She knew she could watch it at anytime but for some reason it just felt better to be watching it in the afternoon. It somehow made it more real to her. Like that girl who had been watching her. She was real but it seemed like only for just a moment. Fuu's head spun with wild thoughts as she got up and walked over to her friends. Seifer had a smile on his face as he said, "We've been looking for you Fuu. We're gonna totally go own those lamers down in the Tram Commons. That idiot, what's his face."

Fuu stared blankly at Seifer as she said, "Hayner." She hated some of Seifer's plans and sighed to herself as she knew she was going to be dragged into another one.

"Yeah that's it. Anyways, that moron thinks he can beat me. I say we go down there and show him and his gang who is boss in town." Seifer said animatedly.

Rai merely nodded and smiled as well. Fuu however was letting her mind wander back to the courtyard and the blonde haired girl who had been watching her.

Seifer stared at Fuu and poked her on the forehead as he said, "Hello? Anyone home there? What do you say to my idea Fuu?"

Fuu slapped at his hand and quietly said, "Dumb."

Seifer's face fell into a frown as he said, "Aw c'mon Fuu. It'll be fun. You can beat up that girl Olette."

Fuu shot Seifer a look that said all she didn't. "No."

"What do you mean 'No'?"

Fuu felt frustrated with Seifer. He knew she couldn't explain herself past that. Not for lack of wanting to. Her mind was screaming at Seifer calling him a moron for even thinking she'd hurt another girl. Even though the groups were opposed Fuu had always found herself admiring how Olette looked. Now Seifer had gone and suggested this stupid little plan. Fuu stared at Seifer and punched him in the face as hard as she could. She figured that would have to do in place of an explanation.

Seifer was taken aback by Fuu hitting him. He just shrugged it off and said, "Fine. I get it. Come on Rai. Fuu can be off by herself today."

Fuu watched her friends walk off and then headed for home. She really didn't have anywhere else to go that day as it was. Her thoughts kept returning back to earlier that day as she ate dinner and got ready to turn in early. She swore to herself as she fell asleep, that if she ever got the chance to meet her admirer face to face she would take a bold step and ask her out so she could get to know her better.

"You're home late." Said Axel as Larxene returned back home after a long day.

Larxene simply ignored Axel and headed off for her room. She wasn't about to admit that she had tried to figure out where the blue haired girl she had watched lived or that she had tried to find her. Her mission had been done for over seven hours and it was unheard of for her to stay where she was assigned once her mission was done. She opened the door to her room and just about punched who was behind it.

Axel was standing there having warped here form where she had entered the castle. "Don't ignore your superiors when they tell you you're late."

"The hell do you care if I'm late Axel? You got the hots for me or something? Because I can tell you upfront that you're the wrong gender for me not to mention the wrong personality." Larxene said sharply.

Axel smirked and said, "Aww is our little Larxy faking like she has a heart?"

"Shut up asshole." Larxene said as she shoved past Axel.

Axel smiled to himself as he walked out of Larxene's room. "You should know better than this Larxene. Nobodies can't ever love. We don't have heart to give back to those that fall in love with us."

Larxene held herself back from pummeling Axel. She knew he was right. What right did she have to love when she had nothing to give? But she wanted to. Wanted to love someone and be loved in return. She wanted to know what it was like to feel emotions for real instead of just faking them. As her door shut she flopped down on her bed and quietly said to herself, "I don't care what Axel says. Let my nonexistent heart be broken over a love that can never exist. I just want to see that girl one more time to remind myself of just why it is I feel like I'm feeling something real."

She unzipped her cloak and let it fall to the floor. The black outfit underneath had always felt more comfortable than that hot leather cloak. It was a simple tee shirt and knee length skirt and it had been the first time in days that Larxene had been out of her cloak. She could smell herself and knew she could use a shower. She sighed as she got up and made her way over to her personal bathroom. She undressed and threw the outfit into her hamper, mentally reminding herself that she needed to wash her cloak later on. She turned her shower and on stepped into the warm water. It felt good to relax like this. Despite her affinity for electricity, and all the magic that went with it, the sensation of warm water on her skin was something Larxene secretly enjoyed. She just stood there letting the drops of water bounce of her skin as she let herself drift off with the sound. Her mind wandered back to earlier in the day but this time she had jumped down into the courtyard and had talked to the girl. She had introduced herself and everything. The dream was made perfect with a kiss but as the kiss started Larxene woke up with a start. She had passed out in the shower. She was on her butt being soaked through by the water and she had no memory of ever falling or hitting the ceramic walls that lined the shower.

She picked herself up slowly and shut the shower off. It had scared her that she had passed out like that. It certainly wasn't because she was tired or anything. 'Had it been the dream then?' She wondered to herself as she dried off.

Larxene stretched out on her bed, not even taking the time to throw on her pajamas. The cool air in her room felt good against her warm, flushed skin. Passing out in the shower had the nasty side effect of her being burned from the heat of the water. It wasn't anything bad but it hurt to move. She sighed to herself as she grabbed the covers on her bed and curled up and tried to sleep. As she did Larxene knew the beautiful blue haired girl she had seen in the courtyard would fill her dreams.

In Twilight Town the very girl Larxene is dreaming about can't sleep. Fuu sighed to herself as she sat up and tried to think of a way to sleep. She just couldn't. All of her dreams had been about that woman and most of them had been ones where Fuu could really express herself with more than just body language and one or two words. The kisses in the dreams had almost seemed real, in fact the dreams themselves seemed real up until Fuu heard herself speaking more than just one or even two words. She always woke up when this happened and would sigh because the dreams hadn't been real. It was like part of her wanted the dreams to be real and she guessed that she really did but the chances of that were slim to none. Fuu just focused instead of trying to sleep without dreaming about the blonde haired girl. She knew it wasn't going to work but she had a long day tomorrow and she needed the sleep. The dreams won't go away but sleep finally does find Fuu and she drifts off with a small smile on her face.

Morning was not friendly for Larxene. Her whole body felt sore from last night. She groaned as she got up and got dressed. One look in the mirror showed her that her hair was in complete disarray. It took her all of twenty minutes just to get it sitting right with her trademark antennae like strands sitting the way they always did. Xemnas had apparently come in at some point the night before and had left Larxene her assignment. It was another trip back to Twilight Town but this time she was to go in normal clothing. The note continued on to say that if this trip went well she would be put there on a more permanent basis for over three months. She sighed as she figured it had something to do with Xemnas' weird obsession with the town. She smiled to herself though as this assignment meant she would have a chance to see that girl again.

Larxene quickly prepared for the trip back to Twilight Town. The note had said to meet with Xemnas before heading out to make sure she was appropriately set up for the mission. Her other more 'civilian' clothes were a black skirt that came to about her knee and a white top that accented her shape nicely without being too revealing. She idly added a small gold bracelet to complete the outfit. She smiled to herself in her mirror and headed up to see Xemnas.

Meanwhile, in Twilight Town, Fuu is just waking up from her restless night's sleep. All the dreams come back to her in swirling waves as she gets ready for the day. It's her typical outfit, one that is of the same style but a different color that she put on this morning. She doesn't know why but she takes her time getting ready this morning. Fuu smiled to herself in the mirror and tried to think out something to say to herself and could only say, "Cute" aloud.

She had been meaning to say 'You look cute this morning Fuu.' The sentence had been conveyed though but with Fuu's body language more than her actual words. She sighed as she left her house and out into the perpetual twilight that hung over the town. Today she could just be off by herself. Rai and Seifer were going to grab their other friend Vivi and go out to the beach. Fuu had simply said she didn't want to go by saying 'Not going.' She wanted to stay in town for a little while longer. After all, her admirer just might return and she wouldn't know if she would ever get another chance if she missed her.

The walk up to Xemnas' room was always an awkward one. Typically because it meant that whoever was walking up the long winding staircase was in trouble, or worse, fulfilling some of Xemnas' darker wishes. Larxene was glad she had made her stand on things very clear the first time she had been summoned up to Xemnas. She finally reached his door and knocked. A low chime summoned her in and she walked into a brightly lit and completely white room. Her dark outfit stood out with such contrast that you could see every last imperfection in how the fabric hugged Larxene's shape. Xemnas smiled from behind a low desk that could barely be distinguished from its surroundings. The room was perfectly quiet, bringing to Larxene's attention for the first time a low ringing sound in her ears. Then she felt the air shift and an eerily familiar tune began to play softly. It was a rather light sounding piano piece that was occasionally heard throughout the castle and Larxene had always assumed she had just been hearing things.

Xemnas smiled but for some reason he had the hood of his black cloak up, obscuring most of his face. He was enjoying seeing Larxene dressed like this. The assignment and the dress code for it had been purposeful. Ever since she had bluntly told him she would nothing to do with him, Xemnas had resorted to little games like this. But there was something he needed done in Twilight Town. His voice has a quality to it that most would describe as evil and menacing in tone. He described it himself as being akin to the voices of the thousands of hearts that were supposed to be burning brightly within Kingdom Hearts. The purest sound of calm and reason.

"I see you got my message Larxene. Before you say anything I must warn you about this mission. Unlike all of the other ones that I have been handing out this one is of the greatest importance. You are going to stay in Twilight Town for one week and see if there are any heartless from which you can begin to collect hearts to send to Kingdom Hearts. If you find anything I will extend your mission for however long you request. In fact I will do you the honor of coming to collect you myself at the end of the week." Xemnas said, his voice ringing out clear and crisp.

Larxene had to hide the fact that she wanted to snap a sharp reply back to him. She simply nodded and said, "I have one question of you before I leave Superior. Why in the world did you wish for me to dress like this?"

Xemnas smiled slightly again and replied, "Because you are going to have to blend in with the locals are you not? Our cloaks make us just a little bit too conspicuous for a mission like this. Xaldin has made arrangements for you concerning where you will live and he has also taken the liberty of procuring you a suitable wardrobe."

"You gave that assignment to that pervert?!" Larxene said before she could stop herself. "I mean I'm sure he did a fine job but I would have been able to do that on my own. Especially the wardrobe part."

Xemnas let out a low chuckle. He knew just how far to push Larxene to get outbursts like this from her. He dismissed her with a wave as he said, "I know he did just fine Larxene. Now go. I'll expect to hear good things in a week."

As Larxene turned to walk out she smiled slightly to herself. That meant that she could use a good part of the first two days looking for that girl she had seen. Something in the back of her mind just couldn't get her completely out of her mind and she just had to see her again. She walked down to where she normally left the castle and wasn't at all surprised or enthused to see Axel standing there.

"Fuck off Axel. I don't need your cryptic warnings or poor attempts at flirting by wishing me a safe mission. I thought we had made it crystal clear how it was between us. I hate you, you must like me or you wouldn't pester me and I will say this for one last time. I. Don't. Go after. Men." Larxene said as she stared directly into Axel's emerald green eyes.

Axel smiled and laughed. "I wasn't going to do any of that. I was just gonna ask why you're wearing normal clothes."

Larxene kept her expression cold as she fought the blush from the embarrassment she felt for having called Axel out on something he wasn't going to do. "I'm wearing normal clothes because I'm going out on an extended mission. Honestly Axel, you of all people should have known that."

Axel's smile wiped off his face. "You are going to do your mission and you are not going to do anything else. You are not to talk to anyone about anything. Do you understand me?"

"The hell is this Axel? My orders came down from Xemnas, not you. I know damn well how to handle myself. I'm not a rookie anymore." Larxene said as she opened a portal through the darkness to Twilight Town.

She stepped through it without a second look back. All she was focused on now was accomplishing her mission and finding that girl again.

(Author's note: Well this would have gone up a lot earlier but I encountered technical issues. My laptop's power cord died and had to be replace so I spent a good few days without writing or internet. Now for the stuff you really care about. The story. This pairing just came to me out of the blue and I thought, 'Hmmm, this might be really interesting to see.' Hopefully to you it is interesting as well. As always, read and enjoy.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling

Larxene sighed to herself as she was bathed in the golden red light of Twilight Town again. What had once seemed like a boring place now felt a little more like home to her. Maybe it was the light or the air but it just felt so relaxing here. All of Axel's comments and Xemnas' cryptic sayings had out her on edge a little. As much as she wished for the Organization to succeed, there was a small part of her that just wished she could walk away from it all and try to live as a normal person, or maybe even find her other half. She knew that last part was just wishful thinking though. No Nobody had ever found their other half before. She tried to get most of her worries out of her mind as she headed towards the center of town. She figured if Xaldin was smart that would be where he would meet her.

The air here felt nice and the low sounds of the trains and the chimes of clock filled the air. Occasionally soft music could be heard floating out someone's window. It surprised Larxene that the music here was so light and friendly. When compared with the somber sounds that often filled the headquarters of the Organization it sounded so much more beautiful and relaxing.

Xaldin greeted Larxene in the Tram Commons like he was supposed to. Larxene laughed inwardly and thought to herself, 'That idiot sticks out like such a sore thumb in his cloak. I only hope these morons leave me to my job here. Of course I wouldn't want that prick Xemnas to find out about the real reason I took this up. Oh well, might as well get Xaldin out my hair.'

"Hello Dilan." Larxene said, calling him by his other name. "I was told by the Superior that you would be showing me where my house was for while I'm staying here."

"I thought I told you to never call me that name. You know full well my name is..."

"Can it Wind Boy. I only called you that so I didn't announce to the whole world that we're from the Organization." Larxene hissed quietly. "Lead me to my house or you'll find yourself with a few new holes to blow your hot air out of."

"The Superior will hear of this insubordination. Your house is right this way." Xaldin said calmly, letting his anger dissipate.

Larxene followed him and found the place to her liking. It was a place to live, simple in design and functionality, and that was all she really needed. She set her belongings down and turned to face Xaldin as she said, "I'm fine now. You can leave. I will be fine on my own."

Xaldin snorted and left, muttering the word, "Bitch."

Larxene caught the word and was tempted to throw a knife at him but let it go. The quicker he was out of her hair the quicker she could go look for that girl. She sighed slightly as she heard the familiar sound of a portal through the darkness opening and then closing. At least he was out of her hair now. She went into her bedroom and opened her closet. She was surprised by the variety of outfits in there, not to mention that they were all in styles she liked. She figured Xaldin must have scanned her closet before following that order and guessed as to what she would like the most. She set her belongings down and sat on the edge of the bed.

She had to think for a minute. She knew that she could take up to a couple of days to familiarize herself with the town but that would really be it. After that she had to crack down on her mission. She sighed again as she knew she had to find that girl as quickly as she could and get to know her fairly quickly as well. Xemnas was never one to be late and he loved perfection. She put her hands on the bed and pushed herself up and walked out of the room.

She took the key to the place with her and locked the house as she left to wander around Twilight Town. For the first time Larxene noticed how warm it was here. She smiled slightly to herself as she set off looking around town for the girl and to familiarize herself with the place.

Fuu loved it when she could be by herself and not have to worry about what stupid plan Seifer was going to come up with next. She was spending her day wandering around Twilight town looking around at the various shops in the Tram Commons. Part of her quietly hoped to run into the young blonde haired girl she had only caught a glimpse of the other day. The other part of her knew that this was mostly just foolish hope. She sighed and resumed her window shopping as her thoughts had distracted her.

A few minutes later Larxene had finally managed to find her way back to the Trams Commons without getting herself lost. She took notice of the various shops in the area and decided to head over to them and shop for a little while. Some supplies would be need if her mission was to succeed. As she walked around she stopped for a second as she spotted a familiar face in the crowd. It was that girl. Larxene smiled and slowly walked over to the girl. Something in her mind was driving her to introduce herself

As Fuu looked around at one of the display she felt a light tap on her shoulder and jumped in surprise. She turned around and saw the blonde haired girl standing there, smiling.

Larxene tried to control her nerves as she said, "I saw you the other day, sitting in a courtyard watching the sunset. I don't know why I'm really doing this but, my name's Larxene."

Fuu smiled, now the girl she had been thinking about finally had a name to go with the face. She quietly said, "Hello."

Larxene giggled slightly and asked, "Do I get a name to accompany your pretty face?"

Fuu blushed and mentally berated herself for not being able to say everything she wanted to. "Fuu."

"That's a pretty name. I'm sort of new to town, do you mind showing me around? I keep getting lost here." Larxene said as she continued smiling.

Larxene couldn't help but notice that this girl, Fuu, was stunningly pretty up close. Her silver colored hair caught the light perfectly and made it seem like it was made up of many colors. The only thing that stuck in Larxene's mind was that Fuu had only answered her with one word both times. Maybe she was just shy or was nervous.

Fuu felt happy. Her wish to see Larxene again had been granted and what was more was that Seifer and Rai weren't here to get in her way or distract her. The only thing she didn't like about this whole thing was how she couldn't bring herself to say everything on her mind. How she would love to be able to tell Larxene exactly how pretty and beautiful she thought she was, or how cute her hair looked or any number of things Fuu was noticing as they walked from store to store. She couldn't help but stare at Larxene instead of the items they were walking past.

"Hey Fuu, did you hear what I asked?" Larxene asked trying to get Fuu's attention.

Fuu instantly snapped out of her thoughts and quickly said, "No."

Larxene giggled and said, "I asked you if you would you like to come back to my place after this. I really enjoy your company."

Fuu blushed and said quietly, "I'd love to."

Larxene smiled and said, "Alright, one more shop and then we'll go."

Fuu couldn't help but blush as she thought over what had just been asked. What had surprised her the most was that she had actually replied with more than one word for once. While still simple, the answer made Fuu feel surprisingly good. The only people that ever heard her say more than one word in a sentence were her family and her friends, Seifer and Rai. Even then it was still rare but the simple fact that she had said what she did let her know that she really liked Larxene. Telling her this would be an entirely different prospect though. Maybe back at Larxene's place she would give it a try.

Larxene was glad Fuu had accepted her invitation. Something was driving her to want to know more and more about the girl and Larxene couldn't put her finger on it. She heard Axel's words echo in her head, 'Nobodies don't have hearts. We can't love Larxene, no matter how badly we want to. Don't fool yourself into thinking otherwise.'

She brushed the thoughts aside. Who cared if a Nobody could love or not? What Larxene was feeling here was definitely something and was slowly making her think that Nobodies might just be capable of some emotion. She just hoped she was right and could really love. The cute girl in front of her would definitely be worth leaving the Organization for if it came down to it.

They quickly browsed one more shop before heading out of Tram Commons and up to Larxene's place. They got lost only twice on the way home, Larxene mentally cursing herself for her unfamiliarity with the town. Soon though, they arrived at Larxene's place. Standing outside though was an unwelcome visitor.

"Well, well, well. Look at what little Larxy is bringing home. What's her name Larxene?"

Summoning her weapons and guarding Fuu, Larxene said, "It's none of your business Axel. I was to be left alone on the Superiors' orders and you know that."

"You sure you should be talking about such things in front of your little girlfriend? But I'm not here for this. I'm here to tell you Marluxia's going to go through with his plan. He's extended an open invitation to you if you wish to accept it. He'll expect a reply within a week. I hope for your sake you remember what I've told you about things. It'll be such a shame to lose you." Axel said, his tone serious for once.

Larxene lowered her guard a bit. Marluxia going through with his plan changed everything. It would give them a chance to overthrow Xemnas if it succeeded. The only problem Larxene had with it now was it would mean leaving Fuu, if not forever then for a very long time. She wanted to be out from under Xemnas' thumb but not at the price it would cost her. Still, she had a week to think it over and she would take that time. "Tell Marluxia he'll have his answer within a week. If he doesn't hear from me then he can assume I want no part in his plans. Now I want the rest of you to leave me the hell alone. Let them know that Axel. No one, not even the Superior is to come into this town before my mission is done here. I see any of you I will fight to kill."

Axel shrugged and said, "I can't say that for everyone but I'm sure we'll stay out of your way here. But it's like you always say, I don't care. Enjoy your time Larxy."

Without a sound Axel turned and walked down the street. It always left a bad taste in Larxene's mouth whenever she spoke to Axel. He was the only person who dared to call her Larxy to her face and he was the only one she let do so because she knew Axel was capable of anything.

Fuu looked at Larxene and shyly asked, "Friend?"

It took a minute for Larxene to understand what had asked. "No, he's not a friend. Just someone I know and work with."

Fuu wondered why the red haired man had called her Larxy. It seemed to be a pet name, almost a term of endearment. If Larxene didn't consider him a friend then why let him called her that? She smiled at Larxene and wondered quietly to herself if she would be able to call Larxene that name and have it become something meaningful.

The two of them walked inside. Fuu was surprised by how simple Larxene's place was. Nothing adorned the walls, the floor was maple hardwood and the furniture in the place was simple as well. The one thing that stuck out to Fuu was the scent the house had. It shared the same scent that Larxene had. The smell was of a light rain storm and of lightning about to strike.

Larxene smiled and said, "It isn't much but this is my place. I just moved in today so you'll have to forgive the lack of decoration. What do you think of it?"

Fuu smiled as she continued to look around. "It's perfect."

Larxene was surprised. She had thought the girl would be less than impressed with such a simple place.

Fuu couldn't help but think that the place was only perfect because Larxene was there. She was so confused by her feelings but she knew what she wanted to say. The consequences of her actions and how Larxene would take it were things she could take a chance on. Fuu blushed to herself as she said quietly, "I like you."

Larxene turned to face Fuu and said, "What did you just say?"

Fuu was bright red as she repeated herself, trying to say everything she could. "I like you Larxene."

Larxene's mind raced as she tried to comprehend what Fuu had just said. It was so simple but yet it meant more than what was there. Larxene found herself blushing as she looked at Fuu. Could a Nobody really have feelings? Was there really something here that was more than just the memory of feelings? Larxene wanted to find out and knew there was only one way to know.

She took a deep breath and said, "I like you too Fuu. More than I know how to say."

Fuu blushed even brighter as she drew closer to Larxene. She gave her a hug and couldn't find the words she needed to say what she had wanted to.

Larxene was surprised but quickly returned the embrace. "I don't know why but, there's something about you that I want to know more about. Would you...I feel odd asking this so soon. Would you become my girlfriend?"

Fuu blushed and said, "Yes."

It was a simple answer, like always but Larxene was starting to see that Fuu spoke with more than just her words. Her entire body spoke for her as well. It was something Larxene found really interesting about the girl among the many other things. Fuu seemed so simple on the surface and yet Larxene had seen only just below that to a much more complex girl who seemed to be looking for someone to treasure and love.

Fuu's mind was racing as they stood there, still holding on to one another. 'Did Larxene really just ask me to be her girlfriend? Did I really accept her offer? I love her but I don't know how to say it right and yet she can be bold about it and ask me out. God she is so beautiful and sexy and I want her to know it but how can I say it?'

Fuu hugged Larxene tighter and was surprised as the blonde kissed her softly. She sank into it slightly, enjoying the feel of Larxene's lips against her own.

Larxene was surprised by her impulsiveness. Just having the silver haired girl that close was making her feel warm. Maybe everything she had believed had just been a lie and that Axel was trying to convince not only her but himself that Nobodies could never feel love or give it out. She slowly broke the kiss and was smiling as she looked at Fuu's stunned expression. "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment. Though you are a good kisser."

Fuu stood there still in a bit of shock at what had happened. She could still taste Larxene on her lips. She could feel herself blushing fiercely. She smiled at Larxene and this time it was Fuu who initiated the kiss.

'Let her know that this is my answer to that. I can't say it and this is how I can tell her I love you the way I really mean to.' Fuu thought to herself as she kissed Larxene.

The kiss was short but Larxene knew that Fuu had meant it. As the kiss parted Fuu quietly said, "I love you."

A twinge of fear crept into Larxene's mind but she quickly pushed it away. 'Screw Axel and his nonsense. Nobodies can love. They just have to find it.' She thought to herself as she said, "I love you too Fuu. I think I can speak for both of us when I say you make me feel happier than anyone else I have ever met."

Larxene had hit the nail on the head. Fuu smiled and hugged Larxene tightly. Maybe she wouldn't have to force herself to speak more. Larxene seemed to be getting to know how she talked without words.

Larxene smiled and said, "Fuu, would you like to go on a date tomorrow?"

Fuu smiled and said, "Of course."

"I'll meet you in Tram Commons then. I hear there is a beach nearby and I would love to take you there. It's getting late and you should get headed for home. I'll see you tomorrow." Larxene said.

Fuu smiled as she gave Larxene one more kiss and left for home. A day at the beach sounded wonderful and she could barely wait for it.

(Author's note: This chapter is the one that got hit hardest by the loss of my power cord. It took about as long as it was taking me to write out one of my full stories and I don't like that. I like being able to give you, the readers, something to read on a regular basis. Still I am glad you do read my work. Read and enjoy. Next chapter coming soon barring any unforeseen events.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	3. Chapter 3: Swimming

Larxene yawned as she got out of bed. Her nightgown hung loosely over shoulder, almost falling down. She sleepily adjusted it and failed to set it back on her shoulder. She shook herself awake and got changed. The dreams she had last night had been unusual. Dreams of sleeping with Fuu and various other things left Larxene's mind shot through with all sorts of thoughts. She shook her head again to try to clear her head but failed as the first image that came to her mind was the silver haired girl laying there naked stretched out on a bed beckoning to her. Larxene blushed as she felt quite a bit turned on by it.

Normally she could be ready in a short amount of time. Today though, her mind was distracting her too much and it took her a good ten minutes to finish getting ready for the day. She got only partially lost on her way down to Tram Commons and smiled as she saw Fuu waiting for her near one of the shops.

Fuu smiled and waved as Larxene approached. She picked up her backpack from where it sat on the ground next to her. She smiled again as Larxene stopped in front of her. She gave the blonde a loving hug and then gave her a kiss. It was odd, feeling like this. Fuu had never fallen in love with anyone before but there was something about Larxene that made her happy just by being anywhere near her. Today was going to be interesting. She couldn't stop imagining what Larxene would look like in a bathing suit. Fuu herself had spent almost twenty minutes that morning picking out the right outfit and swimsuit. The beach was the only place Fuu felt self conscious about how she looked. She knew she was fit and rather trim for a girl her size but she couldn't help but wonder what Larxene was going to think.

Larxene blushed slightly at the public display of affection. She had to mentally remind herself that she only had a few days here. There was only one way Xemnas was going to let her stay here longer and that was if she finished her mission and found enough reason for her to stay. She shuddered inwardly at what might happen if Xemnas found out about Fuu. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she returned Fuu's kiss. Today was going to be about them and nothing else. Still Axel's comments left a lot of nagging doubts in her mind about how genuine her feelings were. She slowly broke the kiss and giggled as she said, "Well someone is happy to see me. You all ready for our date?"

Fuu let out a quite giggle as she said, "Yes." She paused for a moment and then said, "I love you Larxene."

"I love you to Fuu. You can call me Larxy if you want by the way. I hate the name when Axel uses it but you can feel free to use it. My full name is a bit of a mouthful." Larxene said as they began walking up towards the train station.

Fuu smiled and said, "Larxy." Another pause and then, "Thank you."

Larxene was still getting used to having to watch Fuu's body language to get the rest of what she said. It was all there though, in her smile and in her eyes. She was thanking her for letting her use a pet name for her. As they walked up the hill Larxene could smell cherry blossoms and the scent almost froze her heart. There was only one person she ever associated with that smell and that was Marluxia. Her fears were unfounded though as they walked past a small grove of cherry trees tucked away in one of the few green spots in the town. Larxene wondered to herself silently if she was being watched. The Organization was mistrusting by nature, their collective goal being one of only a couple things still holding them together. It wouldn't be beyond them to send someone like Vexen or Zexion to keep tabs on her. Still she decided to just enjoy the day and deal with the Organization when the time came if it ever did.

The climb up to the train station was short and easy. The streets here clearly led that direction, going past a couple of small alleyways and a few buildings. The station itself was rather hard to miss, it served as not only the main transportation hub of the town but also as it's clock tower. Larxene recalled that Axel liked to spend his free time sitting up on that tower watching the sunset. All of his talk about feelings and other things made her wonder why he was thinking about them. Still it was Axel's issue not hers. She had Fuu right here in front of her and she was fairly sure of her feelings. Once more the nagging doubt and the words, 'Nobodies have no feelings, we have no hearts' crept into her mind. As they paid for the train that would take them out to the beach she kept thinking, 'If I have no feelings than what is it that I'm feeling for Fuu?' She tried to shake it off once more as Fuu smiled at her and gave her a hug.

The air at the station near the beach felt much warmer. The light here looked different as well It was brighter and more inviting than the constant sunset light of the town. The two of them found a restroom to change in. Larxene blushed when she saw Fuu in her swimsuit. It was a light blue bikini that fit her curves nicely. Larxene couldn't help but stare at her figure and all the skin she was showing.

Fuu's blush at her embarrassment at being stared at by Larxene was on top of her blush from how pretty Larxene looked. The black bikini Larxene was wearing was a little more revealing than her own and Fuu couldn't help but notice every last curve and line of Larxene's body. Her imagination had very little left to imagine as she thought of what Larxene would look like naked for moment. She smiled though, trying to hide her perverse thoughts as she walked over to Larxene.

Larxene could barely believe that Fuu had managed to look prettier. "You look amazing Fuu." Larxene said she continued to stare at her girlfriend's figure.

Fuu smiled at this. No one had ever said that to her before. Most people just called her awkward and shy, never pretty or amazing. "You do too." She said back, hoping it didn't show how badly she wanted to see Larxene without that swimsuit on.

Larxene smiled, blissfully unaware of Fuu's thoughts. They walked down the beach, the feel of the warm sand beneath their feet felt relaxing. Larxene listened to the sound of the ocean as they set down a couple of towels to come back to. The water was more Demyx's domain and Larxene's affinity was for electricity but she liked the sensation of water on her skin. She wouldn't get her chance soon enough though.

Reflex more than anything saved Larxene's life as she ducked on instinct to avoid an attacking Heartless. Fuu shrieked as the Soldier type stood there silently, looking like it was contemplating how to kill. Larxene let out a growl. She didn't want this crap, not here, not today. She summoned up one of her knives and threw it at the Heartless catching it right in what amounted to its face. It stayed standing and she growled even louder as she struck it with a lightning bolt. She felt the familiar drain of magic as the electricity left her and tore the Heartless apart.

Fuu was hiding behind Larxene as she watched. Magic was rare but she had seen people like Setzer perform it but it surprised her how easily Larxene handled it. 'Was that where the smell of lightning came from?' She thought to herself as Larxene apologized.

"Sorry about that. I hope I didn't scare you or anything." Larxene said, afraid that using magic had been a bad idea.

Fuu smiled as calm returned. "Thank you." She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "Magic."

Larxene blushed, embarrassed. "Yeah it was magic. There are days where I wish I didn't have the ability to use it. But if I didn't it would have been harder to protect you."

Fuu took a hold of Larxene's hand and pulled her toward the ocean. "Come swimming."

Larxene giggled, something unusual for her. Fuu really must love her if she still accepted her like this. She had been warned time and again when she had first joined the Organization that magic wasn't meant to just be shot about like her sharp words were. Zexion had once told her that while her words could be taken back with some effort, any magic she cast could not, or rather the memory of it couldn't be. She joined Fuu in the water, her mind a mess of memories and emotions.

The ocean water was cool and enjoyable for how warm it felt. Fuu was enjoying it as she dove headfirst into a wave, letting herself go underwater. Larxene followed suit and was quickly enjoying herself as they swam around in the small bay where the beach was. It was relaxing, and let Larxene forget her worries for the moment. With her mind a bit clearer she found herself staring at Fuu's body more and more, constantly attracted by her form and reminded of the dreams she had had the night before.

They headed back into shore after a short while, the sun warming them up and drying the water on their skin as they stretched out on their towels. Larxene could feel the sun warming her skin as she stretched out. Larxene let her mind wander over what her given mission had been. So that had been what Xemnas had been wanting to know about this place. He had mentioned the possibility of Heartless but Larxene had only half believed him. Today though had proved Xemnas right. The Heartless had finally found their way here to this world. Larxene hoped that this was really only just a scouting party of Heartless. The fear of losing Fuu to those things scared her.

Larxene felt something light up in her mind. She was scared for someone other than herself. All of Axel's arguments fell apart right there. She really was capable of feeling love, among other things. Larxene smiled as she had proved something every Nobody thought to be true to be wrong.

"Well someone looks really comfortable. Shouldn't you be working?"

Larxene's eyes shot open as she got up as quickly as she could. She stood defensively over Fuu as she looked at who had spoken. She glared at him as she said, "Damn it Demyx, you scared the shit out of me. I thought I told you guys to leave me the hell alone."

Demyx smiled smugly. "What can I say? It's a nice day, there's a beach and water. Why shouldn't I be here?"

Larxene shot Demyx a glare. "Leave or I will kill you with that damn infernal instrument of yours Water Boy."

Demyx backed away a couple of steps. "Jeez Larxene. No need to make threats. I'll leave. Oh and don't blame me for this Larxene. Blame Saïx or Xemnas. They're the ones giving orders."

Larxene knew now that she wanted to go with Marluxia's plans and overthrow the leaders. She hated being watched like this, especially now that she knew what she did about herself and the potential for other Nobodies.

Demyx turned and started to walk away and as he did he said, "Oh one more thing Larxene. Keep your eyes open for Xigbar or Zexion. I don't know who is being sent, but I know it's one of those two. I don't know everything that's going on but from what I've seen you'll want to keep your girlfriend there protected. You know better than most what happens when you betray the Organization."

Larxene's footing shifted as she said, "I'll bet they send Zexion. Unlike you and Axel this is just going to be a check up on the mission type of visit. If they wanted me gone they'd have done so already. I'm not going to worry about it Demyx. I just wish they'd leave me the hell alone."

Fuu watched the whole thing in silence. There was far more to Larxene than she had originally thought. Something a lot different than the Larxene she had seen so far. She didn't like it. She liked her friendly, warm Larxene that smiled, not this sharp, cold one standing in front of her glaring at the blond man. Fuu got up and hugged Larxene from behind gently. She didn't want her to be like this.

Larxene felt Fuu's hands go around her waist and could feel her shaking. Fuu was scared of her and she could tell simply from that. She had accidentally shown a side of herself that she hadn't intended for Fuu to see. The side she normally kept to herself and only let the Organization see.

She turned around and returned Fuu's hug, holding her close. "Sorry. I didn't want you to see that side of me. "

Fuu smiled slightly, "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't hide things from you Fuu. I'm going to tell you something about myself and I want you to listen. And no matter what I want you to know I love you."

"Okay."

God it had felt good to say that. To tell Fuu she loved her. Still Larxene knew she was going to have to share the ugly truth about herself.

"I'm not a normal person. I'm what's known as a Nobody. I am the shell of what was left behind when my somebody became a Heartless. I was given a name and a purpose. Nobodies are supposed to have no feelings and be incapable of replicating them but I think I have found out that that is a lie. I am part of what is known as Organization XIII, a collective group of Nobodies formed for the purpose of gaining hearts of our own. But I've come to realize one thing in my time with you. Maybe we do have heart of our own already. We just have to find them. Axel and Demyx are also a part of the Organization which is how I know them. I'll understand if you hate me for lying to you about this by keeping it from you."

Larxene hung her head. It felt good to be honest but it also was not the way she had intended for this day to go.

Fuu smiled sadly at Larxene. She pulled the blond close and hugged her tightly. She grabbed her chin and pulled her head up and kissed her passionately. She loved Larxene no matter what. No emotions, no heart, good or bad, she loved Larxene. Fuu wanted to scream and yell how none of it mattered, that as long as Larxene was who she was Fuu would love her. The kiss seemed to do it for her.

Larxene was surprised by the kiss but was soon returning the passion behind it. Then it hit her. Fuu was willing to love her no matter what she did. As they stood there on the beach Larxene's mind flashed images of her past. Small scenes of having done this before but instead of her wearing her normal swimsuit or even her cloak she saw herself standing there in what looked like a simple business suit. The girl standing in front of her wasn't the silver haired Fuu but rather a brown haired woman that looked stunning. Larxene could see the other girl talking but couldn't hear anything, the words entered her mind anyway. "Elena, it's been forever since I told you I loved you. I'm just glad I still do. Everything that's happened recently, I get worried sometimes. Like we're not going to be able to stay together."

Larxene wanted to see what her answer had been but Fuu had returned her from her memories with just one word. "Larxene."

She snapped out of her memory and looked into the eyes of a very different woman and one she felt the same amount of love for as her former self had for that brown haired woman. 'What had been her name?' Larxene thought as she smiled at Fuu and said, "I love you. I don't care if Nobodies are incapable of feeling. I know what this is and I know that there is something here that is more than just the memory of feeling. I love you Fuujin."

Fuu was surprised. She had never told Larxene her full name. How had the woman learned it?

Larxene smiled and said, "I found that name on one of your shirts. You had tossed it into my bag when you changed. I assumed it was yours and by the looks of your expression I was right."

Fuu smiled at her. This was the Larxene she had fallen in love with. The smart, smiling and happy Larxene. This day had been odd but it was still a good day.

As they slowly walked off the beach and toward the station Larxene couldn't help but wonder why she had been called Elena in her memory. Had that been her real name before she had become a Nobody? Remembering what you had been called was something she had only heard of one member of the Organization being able to do and that was Xemnas. A few of the others had simply figured theirs out but Xemnas was the only one she knew for sure could remember his. She knew how Nobody names were made and how to figure out what everyone had once been called but this had clearly been a memory. It changed almost nothing but it seemed important. She put her arm around Fuu's waist as they got on the train and headed back toward the town. Larxene smiled as she said, "Hey Fuu, why don't you come spend the night at my place tonight? I would love it if you could."

Fuu thought about it for a second. She smiled knowing she really didn't have to be anywhere tomorrow and she didn't really have to go home. She nodded and said, "Sure."

Larxene gave her a hug and a gentle kiss as the train sped along the tracks. She couldn't wait to get home.

(Author's note: Well here's another chapter in this story. I know it's late in coming out but finals and being sick do not mix well with writing. Hopefully with classes being done here soon the next chapter will finish a lot more easily. Hope you all enjoyed reading this and I hope you continue to enjoy it. As always read and enjoy)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	4. Chapter 4: Somebody

Larxene smiled as they walked back to her house. Having Fuu spend the night was going to be interesting. The walk back through town was quiet, almost too quiet for Larxene's taste. Fuu took a hold of her hand and said, "Quiet."

"I know. It has me worried. Quiet like this usually means something. Could be a Heartless for all we know. We'd better hurry on home. Heartless are dangerous."

"I know." Said Fuu.

Larxene hurried slightly, concern for herself and Fuu filling her. She was right. The Organization had been wrong all along. There was something that the Nobodies could feel but they just didn't know what to call it. Being told that Nobodies had no feelings felt like such a lie now. She really loved Fuu and was willing to do anything to protect her.

She noticed who it was in the courtyard and counted herself a bit lucky. Axel had been sent out to get this one. A giant Heartless loomed nearby. For once in her life Larxene was glad to not be the one fighting it. A fight like that would take forever or be one she would actually have to retreat from.

The two made it safely to Larxene's house but just barely. A small swarm of Shadows had popped up and Larxene dealt with them as quickly as she could. What had surprised her was during the fight one of the Shadows had snuck up behind her and was going to attack but Fuu managed to kick it away in time. The fight didn't last long but it had let Larxene feel something that shouldn't be there.

As soon as they were in the door Larxene kissed Fuu passionately. It was something that just came over Larxene. She wanted Fuu to know exactly how much she loved her and that was the first thing that came to mind. She just held Fuu close and kissed her with everything she had.

Fuu was a bit surprised by the passion being put behind the kiss but she sank into it and slid her tongue across into Larxene's mouth, letting it wrestle with the blonde's own. Fuu realized then that everything Larxene had said had been meant. She really did love her regardless of the things that had been said about Nobodies having no feelings. Then it hit Fuu. She loved her back.

The kiss broke only to be renewed as they caught their breath. Larxene picked Fuu up off the ground and carried her to the bedroom as they continued kissing. She let the kiss break as she set Fuu on the bed. She let the kiss break and looked at Fuu with a smile.

"Well that was something else. Fuu I..."

"I know." Fuu interrupted.

"What?"

"I know what you want Larxene because it's what I want too. I want to be close to you. I want you Larxene. I love you and I want you to know that without me saying it." Fuu said quietly.

Larxene could only stare at her. Fuu had just said so much more than her usual one or two words. Larxene was just so surprised by it that it caught her off guard when Fuu said, "Well Larxene? Are you just going to stare and make me be the first one to make a move here?"

"You. You said more than just one word."

Fuu blushed and said, "It must just be you."

Larxene stared at her girlfriend and finally looked at her in a new light. "You really want that? You really want me like that?"

Fuu blushed and put her arms around Larxene and fiddled with her bikini top. "Of course. I think most of it is all just what happened that's making me like this."

Larxene let the top fall away from her chest and could see Fuu's face blush brightly. There was a point where this could have turned around but they had passed it now. Larxene pulled the strings holding Fuu's top on her loose and smiled as the silver haired girl tossed it across the room. They kissed passionately as Larxene lowered Fuu so she was laying on the bed.

Larxene let her hands drift to where they wanted to and she quickly found herself massaging Fuu's breasts. They were soft and she quickly made Fuu whimper slightly in pleasure. She moved one of her hands lower down on the girl, brushing her fingernails against her stomach. Fuu giggled slightly as the sensation tickled her. Larxene smiled and kissed Fuu as she got a hold of what was left of Fuu's clothing and slid it off of her.

Fuu blushed brightly at the sensation of being suddenly naked but she was quick to return the favor to Larxene. Larxene deepened the kiss now that both of them were naked and ran a hand up Fuu's thigh. Fuu twitched slightly at the sensation and then broke their kiss as she quietly said, "I love you Larxene."

Larxene smiled as she quietly said, "I love you too."

Larxene's hand slowly moved up Fuu's leg and toward their final goal. Fuu let out a squeak as Larxene brushed her fingers against her opening. She gasped slightly as she felt the blonde's fingers slowly slid inside of her. It was an odd feeling at first but it quickly changed to one of pleasure as Larxene slowly worked them in and out.

Larxene kissed Fuu as she played with her a bit. She slid a finger up to Fuu's clit and toyed with it for a bit before returning to her rhythm. Fuu was moaning gently as she arched against Larxene, her body wanting more. Larxene kissed Fuu on the lips once more before making a slow line for where her hands were.

She stopped only briefly at each of Fuu's nipples before continuing downward. She toyed with her belly button for a moment, causing Fuu to giggle and she could feel Fuu's muscles tensing beneath her. She smiled to herself as she reached her ultimate goal and gave it a light kiss. Fuu gasped at the sensation of having her most sensitive spot kissed. Her gasp of surprise turned into a moan of pleasure as she felt Larxene' tongue slide inside of her.

Larxene licked gently at first, enjoying the taste of her lover as she worked at pleasuring her more. She sped up her pace slowly, occasionally taking a second to flick her tongue up to Fuu's clit to tease her. She again smiled to herself as she could hear the moans of pleasure coming from Fuu as she worked her wet slit. As her pace reached its high point she toyed more and more with Fuu's clit, sucking on it and tracing circles around it with her tongue.

Fuu could feel herself getting closer and closer with each passing second. She held onto the back of Larxene's head as she continued her work. Fuu felt herself starting to come and held Larxene closely as she had her orgasm which sent waves of pleasure through her body. As she finished she relaxed a bit as Larxene moved back up and kissed her. Fuu enjoyed the kiss and was surprised to taste herself on Larxene's lips.

As the kiss broke Fuu looked at the blonde Nobody and said simply, "My turn."

Larxene let their positions be reversed and was surprised at how quickly Fuu made her way down to her own very wet slit. There was almost no foreplay in Fuu's action, just a determined purpose to see that Larxene was brought to the same level of pleasure she had just experienced at the hands of the blonde. Fuu loved the taste of Larxene as she pleasured her.

Larxene was in her own world as she moaned and felt her body responding of its own will to Fuu's pleasuring. She moaned loudly as she felt Fuu's tongue flick at her clit more and more frequently. Despite having both never done this, Fuu was exceptionally good at it. She felt her body tensing up as she was brought closer to her limit.

Fuu worked her tongue deep into Larxene, only to draw it back out and then started to suck on her clit and toy with it with her tongue and once gently grazed it with her teeth. She was sure Larxene was getting close and kept her pace going, trying to speed it up a bit without losing her rhythm. She heard Larxene moan her name as she came and only then did Fuu relax any. As her lover's orgasm finished she licked her clean and then snuggled closely to her.

Larxene gave Fuu a passionate, loving kiss as she said, "I love you Fuu. That was beyond anything I could have hoped for."

Fuu blushed and said, "Same here." She looked into Larxene's eyes for a second as she said, "Stay with me Larxene."

Larxene smiled and said, "Of course I will. I'll just tell the Organization that I'm leaving them."

Fuu smiled and held Larxene close as they drifted off to sleep.

Larxene woke up in the middle of the night and after quickly throwing on some clothes, went outside for a moment to get some fresh air.

"Xemnas sends you a summons Number Twelve. You would do well to not ignore it."

Larxene turned and saw the one person she did not want to, Zexion. "Why now? Why now of all the time he could have called me in? It's not like we're having a huge council right?"

The short statured man looked at her and calmly said, "Exactly that. Lord Xemnas' plans move apace as do Marluxia's and we cannot afford to miss any of it if Marluxia is to succeed. To be frank, we need you Larxene."

Larxene stared at him for a moment before letting her shoulders shrug and her head drop. "But I can't. I've found something that I want to be a part of more than the Organization. I've found something that I didn't think was possible. Zexion, as our scholar you should know this one thing before you leave my sight and carry a message for me. Nobodies can feel. We have emotions and feelings that are all our own."

"What you say is treason, but I can see that you truly believe it. Very well I shall carry your message then. What would you have me say to Lord Xemnas?" Zexion said in his calm tone.

Larxene took a deep breath and said, "Tell him Number Twelve is no more and that she fell in battle. I don't want them coming after me trying to hunt me down. Please Zexion, do this for me."

Zexion seemed to wait a moment, as if weighing his options before he nodded and said, "It shall be done as you say. I wish you the best of luck and a long life Larxene. I will make it my life's goal to see that no one comes after you or your lover."

Larxene was surprised he knew about that, but then it must have been so obvious he noticed that was her real reason for leaving. "Thank you Zexion, you have no idea what that means to me."

Zexion nodded, allowing himself one of his rare smiles as he left. Larxene stood there for a moment longer and walked back into her house. She smiled at the sleeping Fuu and then joined her in bed. She wondered for only a moment if her sacrifice would be worth it. She figured it would be, because for once she felt at peace. A peace she hoped would last a long time.

Several months passed and events had conspired against Larxene. Zexion hadn't kept his promise and she now found herself back inside the Organization and had learned that the memory of her had been erased from Fuu's mind. It broke Larxene to hear the news that her one and only love had been torn away from her in only a single night. She was glad for the time together with her but wished it had lasted much longer. When the Organization sent her to Castle Oblivion she immediately sided with Marluxia and fought against the Keyblade wielder Sora in order to test out his strength.

She lost her second fight with the boy and as she lost she felt herself going back into the nothingness she had come from. She felt something odd at that moment. She felt Fuu remember her and as she died she screamed, "No! I don't want to fade away! Not yet!" As she vanished her last, quiet words to herself were, "I love you Fuujin."

In Twilight Town Fuu was walking through the courtyard went she felt this sudden and massive loss as a flood of memories entered her mind. She had just lost something once precious to her, but now couldn't remember what that had been. Her heart sank and she became even more closed in on herself than she had been. She had lost something and she wanted to know what it was, and so she searched for it, hoping to find it. Lost in thought she bumped into someone as she walked. She looked up from the ground and quietly said, "Sorry."

A blonde girl turned around and with a smile that seemed familiar to Fuu said, "It's alright. My name's Elenar, what's yours?"

"Fuu"

"Nice to meet you Fuu. This may sound odd to you but, I feel like a part of me knows you really well. Would you like to come to lunch with me?" The girl said with that same familiar smile.

Fuu returned the smile and said, "Sure."

The two walked off into the sunset, toward the nearest restaurant. Fuu wondered what the familiar feeling about this all was and would never guess that this girl was the other half of what she had once lost and that she would fall in love all over again. That though, is another story for another time.

(Author's note: To everyone who reads my work thanks and I hope you can forgive me for this insanely long overdue update. Yet one more story ends and yet another starts in the process. I hope you all enjoyed reading this and continue to read my work in the future. Thank you for your patience, I hope it was well rewarded. Read and enjoy.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


End file.
